Sólo Harry
by Pau Ruby Malfoy
Summary: Hacía tiempo que se había convertido en Harry… sólo Harry. Ginny W. & Harry P. One-Shot


**NADA DE ESTO ES MIO!**

**Espero que les guste**

**Pau Ruby Malfoy**

* * *

**Sólo Harry:**

Tenías cuatro años cuando escuchaste por primera vez la historia, de casualidad, por curiosa te habías escabullido para saber lo que Fred hablaba con George, fue ahí cuando oíste por primera ves su nombre.

Cuando tienes seis años ya te sabes de memoria su historia, te encanta que tu madre te la cuente cada vez que puede, te encanta imaginártela, imaginártelo a él con todo el detalle que tu mente te permite.

En esos momentos quisieras ser tu hermano porque sabes que él tiene su edad y sabes que van a ser compañeros.

Cuando tenías diez años y descubriste que ese chico flacucho y de ojos verdes era él, era Harry Potter, el que tantas veces te habías imaginado sólo deseabas subirte al madito tren para poder verlo una vez más, para poder estar con él, no es que quisieras verlo como en el Zoológico como decía tu madre, sólo querías poder mirarlo un rato más, querías que el próximo año llegara lo más rápido posible para poder compartir, al menos, los pasillos del Castillo con él.

Ahora es cuando entiendes que no estabas realmente enamorada como creías, nada más tenías diez años, solo estabas encandilada con ese chico, con su historia, con sus ojos.

Cuando te salvó de Voldemort, ahí es cuando comenzaste a enamorarte realmente de él ¿Cómo podía ser tan valiente y noble? Era solo un año más grande que tu y había sido lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar a un horrible basilisco y al mismísimo Voldemort, nuevamente, por ti, esto era mucho más de lo que te habías imaginado ya que sabías que tu misma eras la que los había puesto en esa situación, eras la causante de todo lo que sucedía.

Ya no había forma de evitar lo que sentías y tampoco podías evitar mirarlo constantemente, estudiar cada uno de sus movimientos en detalle y memorizar cada una de las facciones de su rostro, se puede decir que NADIE podía conocerlo más que tu, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos.

Los años pasaban y las cosas se complicaban cada vez más; el Señor Tenebroso volvía a ascender y entre ustedes la situación no mejoraba en nada.

Creo que decías que seguías enamorada de él porque no soportabas el hecho de haber perdido contra Cho, eres una Weasley y como tal no te ibas a dar por vencida tan fácilmente, ella no te iba a ganar, no te podía ganar.

Cuando entraste en quinto año algo cambio, sus miradas se cruzaban más de lo normal, cuando estudiabas sentías que esos ojos verdes que tanto te encantaban no te dejaban de observar, sentías que te miraba constantemente.

"_No imagines Ginevra, él te ve como lo que eres, la hermana de su mejor amigo y nunca te verá de otra forma."__. _Te repetías eso muy seguido.

Ahora tenías a Dean, de acuerdo, no era lo que siempre habías imaginado como el hombre perfecto para ti, no era Harry, eso era obvio, pero, no estaba tan mal, peleaban, eso es verdad, aunque, a tu favor, podías decir que era muy dulce y que… besaba bastante bien.

Mientras tanto seguías teniendo la impresión de que Harry te miraba más de lo que estabas acostumbrada, y ahora si, podías jurar, que miraba a Dean con mala cara.

Intentaste dejar de tener ese tonto pensamiento inútil, pero, cuando te beso… bueno, ya no había razón para seguir pensando que era todo tu imaginación.

Habías besado a muchos chicos, pero, besar a ESE chico te hizo volar hasta el cielo, era el beso que habías esperado desde que tenías ¿Cuántos? ¿Seis años? No. Tal vez menos.

Ahora sabes que esos ojos verdes efectivamente solo te miran a ti y que no hay nadie más que ocupe sus pensamientos, porque ya no hay nadie que se interponga entre ustedes, ya no hay guerra que pueda alejarte de él, ya no hay ningún Voldemort que permita que lo dejes ir.

Porque hace tiempo que tu visión hacia el había cambiado, hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser "El niño que vivió" , el mago más famoso del mundo, el chico flacucho que querías poder contemplar, hacía tiempo que se había convertido en Harry, el Harry que te hacía reír a carcajadas, el Harry que te había ayudado a superar la muerte de Fred, tu hermano.

Porque hacía tiempo que se había convertido en ese Harry que hacía que te temblaran las piernas cuando te miraba fijo.

Hacía tiempo que se había convertido en Harry… sólo Harry.


End file.
